guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Oleander
Black Oleander was founded December 24, 2006. According to the Guild Leader: "We decided to name the guild Black Oleander after the Oleander Flower which is known both for its beauty, and for its toxicity. Normally an oleander is white, but we decided to call it black to add an extra little touch of our own :/" The guild is for people who love to have a guild community and chat a lot, but at the same time have fun gaining experience and enjoying dofus things. If you are interested, you can pm the leader: Sapphyra. Requirements for membership * Active * Friendly and Fun * Willing to help others * And please, try not to be rude, it takes all the fun out of being in a guild * We ask that you speak some English, it keeps things running a little smoother Guild Rank System {| align="right" border="2" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- |colspan="2"|''Guild ranks are based on your level.'' |- ! Guild Rank !! Level |- | Apprentice || align="center"|Level 20 or under |- | Merchant|| align="center"|Level 21-30 |- | Mentor|| align="center"|Level 31-40 |- | Guard|| align="center"|Level 41-50 |- | Reservist|| align="center"|Level 51-60 and some exp donated |- | Protector|| align="center"|Level 61-75 and quite a lot exp donated |- | Treasurer|| align="center"|A trusted member of the guild |- | Craftsmen|| align="center"|A rank for those with high-level professions |- Rank is based on the level of your character. XP also affects if you will make ranks such as Reservist or Protector. Guild members decide for themselves how much experience to donate, as long as they always donate at least 5 per cent. Members' rights depend on their ranks. Every new member starts off with 2 basic rights (to control XP distribution, and to invite new members). At every rank, members gain a new right. Rights are thus earned through contributing to the guild. Also, if you would like a personalized rank, just ask. People to pm to join * Sapphyra/ Akina/ * xdrugmanx/ tiredofnamingchars * Xx-Rei-Takahashi/ Natsuko-Hayashi /Haruko-Hayashi/ Night-Wish Guild Activities The guild leader likes to have fun, and thinks it important for all guild members to have fun together too. So there are guild events from time to time. For example: *'Guild XP.' The Guild Leader announces a certain time and gives everyone 24 hours to donate as much XP as they can. Experience contributions are recorded before and after the event, and used to select the winner. The winners get prizes depending on their rank. Prizes include kamas, items, leveling with the leader. To make this more fair, there is an advantage formula to benefit players who are level 30 or below. For example, if a level-50 player donates 1000 experience, a level 30 would need to donate 500 experience for it to be equivalent to the level 50. Guild XP events occur once or twice per week. *'Dungeon Race.' The Guild Leader makes teams of 4 to 5 people, mixing high-level and low-level players to keep the teams balanced and fair. The teams are sent to a certain dungeon and, compete to finish the dungeon before the others. Timekeepers wait at the end of the dungeon to record completion times, so there is no cheating. Winners receive kamas or items. *'Scavenger Hunt.' Members compete to collect items of a certain type within a given period, e.g. the most arachnee legs. Winners receive kamas and the Guild Leader will sometimes buy the resources as an added bonus. :P Current Events * The guild is saving up to buy a guild house. * After getting a house, the guild plans to work towards buying a paddock to raise dragoturkeys. Updates Coming Soon